Heart Break
by In love with a Crooked SmileX
Summary: The Cullens still haven't come to Forks yet, so Bella is going out with Jacob. But when the Cullens come, Bella has to Choose: Jacob, the love of her life, or Edward:The love of her Eternity.Im Crap at summaries! Please read and Review!
1. The Promise

**Hi! Ok, this is my second fan fiction, everything belongs to the awesome Stephanie Meyer!**

**Thank you! And I am going to keep on reminding you to Review!! Soooo please please REVIEW!**

FF #3

The Promise

**BPOV**

Uhh, what am I going to wear!?

I haven't gone shopping in like... 3 or 4 months

I want to look nice! Me and Jake are going out to dinner for his Birthday and I want to wear something nice...

"Dad?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"Can I go down to Jess', I need to get something"

"Er... Sure, but hurry, Jake's gonna be here in around forty minutes!"

"Yeah, ok" I said quickly

I ran outside, through the rain and jumped in my car

It was _freezing _outside! I turned my car on, and put on the heat

I can't believe I'm going out with Jake, It's a little pervy, 'cause he's fifteen and I'm seventeen

But I feel at ease whenever I'm around him... He is my rock

Jess is most likely going to give me something that will show a _lot_, so I have to be prepared

I stopped outside Jess' house, grabbed my rain jacket and threw it over my head just before I opened the door

I ran to her door and rang the doorbell maniacly

She opened the door and surprise swept across her face, "Bella? Umm, I don't remember... making plans to go out..."

"Jess? Whos at the door?" A familiar voice called

"It's Bella, Mike" Jess told him, putting her head through the door to the sitting room

"Uhh, we didn't, Jess" I reassured her "I just need something to wear"

Jessica's expression quickly turned to excitement "Sure! C'mon up to my room!" She exclaimed "I'll be back in a few minutes Mike!" She shouted as she ran up the stairs

I went into her room and saw her going through her two wardrobes, one for clothes, another for shoes

She threw a dress at me;

"Try that on!" She told me as she marched to the other wardrobe

I quickly got changed, I was concieous of time and went to her long mirror

It was definately a mini dress, Strapless, Low cut... Embarassing!

"Umm, Jess, I don't think that this is for me!" I said

"Oh My God Bella! You look great in that! I swear! And these shoes will make it look even greater!" She gasped as she flung the Stilletoes at me, they were sparkly black

"But you _really _need a makeover!" She squeeled

"Er, Jess, I gotta go" I said, walking to the door

"No!! Please!? I'll be only a few minutes! Put the Stilletoes on and I'll be back in a flash!" She said

She ran through the door, I could hear her mumbling downstairs

I sighed and grabbed one of the shoes and put them on, these shoes were very high! I grabbed the other and put it on

I started to get up but I fell during the process, I sighed, this as going to be a _long _night

Jessica ran up the stairs looked me up and down and grinned

"Sit down Bella, This'll only take two minutes!" She said running to the other side of me

I sighed as she started putting different things on my face

"Done!" She said pleased after around two or three minutes "You look great!"

I sighed-Happy for the process to be over and done with- and then grinned at her "Thanks loads Jess! I'm so lucky to have a friend like you!" I said sincerely

"No problem Bella! Now hurry!You're going to be late!"

"'Kay, bye Jess!" I shouted as I sprinted down the stairs

"See ya Bella" Mike called from the sitting room

"Bye Mike" I said

I opened the door to Jess' house and ran down through her garden, It was still raining,naturally

I opened my car door, hopped in, turned it on and started to drive home

I hope Charlie dosen't see my outfit... I'll just put my rain jacket on, and he won't see it

I stopped outside of my house and wobbled in my shoes, this is going to be so embarrasing!

I opened my door and quickly sat down before Charlie could see what way I was walking

"Hey Bells! What were you doing?" Charlie asked me innocently

"Oh, Hey dad, nothing, I just had to get a... book from Jess" I was trying to dodge the outfit conversation

"Oh...Kay?" He said settling into the sofa

Just then the doorbell rang

"I'll get it!!" I said awkwardly

I went to the door and opened it, Jake was standing there

I love Jake so much! And you wouldn't think he was only fifteen, He looks around seventeen to me

He's so dark and handsome and so funny, I love him so so much!

"Hey Bells" Jake said as he leaned in to kiss me

"Hey Jake" I said after we stopped and gave him a hug, "Here's your Birthday present!" I said, and handed him a Blue box with a silver ribbon on top

"Aww, Bells, Thanks so much!" He said

"No problem!" I said

"Have a good night guys!" Charlie called to us

"Yeah, thanks Charlie" Jake said

"C'mon, lets go" Jake told me

"Okay, one sec" I told him, I ran upstairs into my room and threw my rain jacket on my bed

I walked very slowly down the stairs and smiled at Jake

His eyes nearly flipped out of his sockets, I smiled to myself

"Ready?" I asked him

"Uhh... Er... Huh? Oh yeah, lets go" He said, dazed

He put his arm around my waist as we walked

I got into his car and smiled at him

"What?" He smiled

"Nothing, It's just a little hard to imagine that you were _fourteen _yesterday!" I laughed

He laughed too, "Yeah, I know!" And then he sighed

"Whats wrong Jake?" I asked

"Nothing... It's just that... I'm only fifteen! And you're seventeen, and well... I worry that... You'll go off with another guy" His bottom lip went out a bit

"Jake, look at me... I promise that I won't! I love you... So much"

He smiled a little "Promise?" He said looking at the road

"Promise." I said smiling and kissed him on the cheek

We stopped outside of The Fitzpatrick Restaurant

We got out and he put his arm around my waist

He looked at me and smiled "I love you Bells"

"I love you too" I said and kissed him

We walked in and waited in the line, talk about fancy!

It was very formal, how was Jake gonna afford this!?

"Yes, how may I help you?" A woman behind the desk called

"Table for two, please" Jake said

**Omg, people, please please please Review!**

**On my other story I only got 11 and I had 429 hits, so please review!! :D**

**Thank you guys! SarahCullen xxx**


	2. Jakes Birthday

**Hey guys! Same as always, Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight saga and all of the carachters, please please review!!!!**

**Thank you all :D**

**BPOV**

"Yes, This way" The woman said

We followed her to a booth

"Is this okay?" She asked

"Yes, thats great!" I said

We both sat down and ordered two cokes

Jake wasn't looking at me, and dodged any directions to looking at me

I wondered why

"Umm... Bells?" Jake said awkwardly, still not looking at me, "You might wanna... Er, fix your... dress"

I looked at my dress and my bra was on full display

I gasped, How _embarassing_!

"Oh... Um, right" I said, fixing it

He laughed, and so did I

"Sorry" I said laughing

"It's okay, I didn't mind, It's just that, I think that guys girlfriend did" He smiled and exploded into laughter

I laughed awkwardly

This night is going just _great_

"Hello, My name is Amber, I will be your waitress this evening, would you like to order?" The waitress asked

"Ehh, yeah, sure, sure" Jacob said quickly, "I'll have the biggest steak you have with fries and chicken wings" He said to the waitress, not looking at the menu

The waitress-Amber- looked to me, I picked up the menu and scrolled it, "I'll have... the Faghitas (Pronounced Fahitas) combo, please" I said, looking at the menu

"Oh.. Kay" The waitress said slowly, writing it all down, "Refills?"

"Uhh, yeah, another two cokes, thanks" Jake asked

"No probs" The waitress said, smiled at us, and walked away

"So, Bella... Where... Did you, get you, er... Dress?" Jake said, eyeing me

I laughed, "You, like it?" I asked, smiling

"Uhh huh" He replyed absently, looking the other way, growling

"Uhh... whats wrong, Jake?" I asked. I looked down to see if my dress fell down again. Nope, it was fine

"One sec, honey" He said, getting up, and walking over near the door

He was talking to two huge guys, they were laughing but Jake looked very serious from what I could see.

**JPOV**

Oh. No. What the hell were they doing here!?

"You like it?" Bella asked, smiling

"Uhh huh" I said, still looking at the two baffoons I call my _best friends_

"One sec, honey" I told Bella as I got up

I need to sort those two Idiots out!

"Embry! Quil! What the hell are you two dopes doing here!?" I said angrily

"Ohh... Nothing..." Embry said mysteriously "By the way, why was your girlfriend stripping for that guy?" Embry said, his voice muffled by his laughter

Thats it! "GET OUT!" I bellowed.

How _dare _they! Ohh, they are going to get it! "Bella was _not _stripping! Her dress fell a bit! And you two are perves for looking at her!" I shouted, "Now, leave me and Bella _alone_!"

I stormed back and smiled at Bella, I smiled, she smiled back

"What was all _that _about!?" Bells said, nearly choking from laughing

"Embry and Quil" I muttered

The waitress came with our food, My steak was _huge!_

"Thank you" Bella said, smiling at our waitress Amber

"Your welcome! Is there anything else?" She asked, with a bright smile

"Uh, yeah, another refill please" I said, looking at her

"Oh my God Jake! How the hell are you gonna eat _that_!?" Bella asked, astonished

The truth is, I really don't know why I'm eating _so _much! I know I've always had a big appetite, but... I dunno, theres something funny going on with me, I feel like I'm getting a temerature, and I'm not sick. I told my dad, but he said it was normal, and since I've said that he's been going out to a lot more council meetings than usual...

And then theres Sam-

"Jake? You there!?" Bella laughed

"Oh! Sorry Bells, I zoned out" I said, shaking my head

"So, what were Embry and Quil _doing?_" Bella asked, one eyebrow up

"Oh, they... Err... Seriously Bells, I dunno!" I said, about to take a bite of my steak

"Oh, well, what were they laughing at? No lies Jacob Black!" Bella demanded playfully

What am I gonna say!? Oh they were laughing cause they saw your boobs? Come on brain... Think fast!

They were laughing cause... of this funny program... no.. Oh! I got it! "They were laughing at how angry my face was" I said, grinning

"They saw my dress down, didn't they?" Bella said tonelessly

"Uhh... Yeah" I admitted

"_Great!" _Bella said sarcastically, blushing so much that it looked like she was about to explode

"It's ok" I said softly, folding my hands over hers

She smiled her Bella smile, "It's fine" She laughed, "So, do you want to open your present now?" She asked me, pointing at the Blue box

"Uhh, yeah, sure" I said, lifting the box

I got the silver ribbon and pulled it and opened the box dramatically slow, Bella was basically jumping off of her seat!

"Come on Jake! We're getting older here!" She pushed

"Okay! Okay!" I said and took the top off.

Inside the box was a watch. It was blue and silver, like the box. I lifted it up and there was a picture inside of the watch of me and Bella at her Birthday

"Bells." I said, "It's... _brilliant_" I whispered

"So, you like it?" She asked rheoethetically, "I'm glad you like it, I knew you would" She laughed

"Yeah, you know a lot of things" I said sarcastically

"Uh! The cheek!" Bella said and slapped me on my arm that was folded on the table

"I'm only kiddin!!" I said, stretching my arms

I saw that she was done her food, and so was I, so I guess this night was over... Maybe next year, we could do something... more special, but Bella won't let me waste my money...

I shook my head, "So Bells, ya done?" I asked her putting my watch on

"Yep!" She said as she looked around for the waitress, probrably trying to get the cheque.

I wonder if Bella will ever get tired of me, and run off with a more older guy... one who's probrably able to do more things legally... like-

"Would you like the cheque?" Amber asked Bella

"Yes, please" Bella said, quitely, and smiled at her

"Okay, come over to the reservation desk when you are ready" Amber told us

I got the money out of my pocket and counted it, $100 exactly

"Ready?" I asked Bella, folding the money into my right hand

"Yeah, let's go" She said, getting up

We walked over to the desk and waited in line

"Thanks loads Jake, I really did have a good time!" Bella told me, wrapping her arms around my neck

"No problem" I said, as I leaned down to kiss her

"Next please" The guy behind the desk said

"Heya" I greeted him "Black?" I said, raising both my eyebrows

The guy looked through the reservation list on the computer, "Yes, that will be $62.70 please"

I took the two Fifty bucks out of my hand, and handed it to him, "There, thanks" I mumbled

"Thank you, your change is $38.30, have a nice evening" The guy said, handing the mints and the money back, "You too" I said

I put my arm around Bella's waist as she stumbled out of the Restaurant as if she had too much vodka, I laughed at her

"What?" She asked, laughing because I was laughing

"Nothing, you should definately wear high heels more often!" I laughed

"Ha Ha, very funny!" She said sarcastically

I smiled as I got into the car, Tonight was... Good, but whenever another special date comes up, I'm going to put it on to the next level

I stopped outside of Bellas house and gave her a kiss, "Bye Jake" She smiled, "And thanks, a lot!" She said, closed the door and walked over to her house

**BPOV**

Tonight was really good, and I really did enjoy it, but Jake seemed really... far away. He hardly talked, but I'm probrably just being paranoid...

All i know is, is that my dad really like the idea that me and Jake are going out, when I came in he wouldn't stop asking question

"So, how was Jake? Did he like his birthday present?" Charlie asked, when I walked in

"Yeah, he loved it!" I said, going up the stairs

"Remember Bells, you're lucky to have someone as sincere as Jakob in your life!" Charlie told me, for some reason that I do not know of...

I went into the bathroom and had a shower and washed my hair

School is tomorrow, did I do that homework assignment... Yeah, i think I did

It was heaven getting out of the stilletoes! It felt like fifty needles were going through my feet!

I was lying on my bed, and I drifted to sleep...

**So, once again review review review!! A short one will even be fine!!**

**Thank yhoo all!! :D**


	3. The Cullens

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews but I'd much rather more if you don't mind...**

**This is when Bella see's the Cullens for the first time**

**Enjoy!!**

**BPOV**

I was running fast, all the power in my legs were working with me

I saw a human shadow close up on me, then a huge beast sprang on the shadow. I screamed a deathly scream, but the shadow followed me

"Bella!" The shadow shouted, running at an impossible speed. I then noticed that It wasn't running after me, It was trying to save me. But from what?

A growl erupted from the forest, the two things were coming out from the forest from different sides, they were just about in the light

Then I woke up, I looked out the window, the dull sky was shaded by a lining of dust

I sighed and got up, and got dressed

I wore my Green top and my yellow hoodie, my jeans and dolly shoes

I then went downstairs and put three pop tarts in the toaster

I went to the window, to see if Charlie left yet, His cruiser was gone

I got a plate and a glass of Orange juice and put the pop tarts on my plate, I sat on the chair to the table

I was going over to Jakes later today, after I do my homework, as my dad didn't insist. He didn't mind as long as it was Jake

I put my plate and glass in the sink, grabbed my jacket, and walked to my truck

When I got to school, I saw Mike standing by the parking place of his Car

He smiled widely at me when I got out. I saw a Silver Volvo beside my truck. I really wish I didn't park there now.

"Hey Bella!" Mike shouted to me, running towards me

"Hey Mike, how are you?"

"I'm fine, but Bella, why were you at Jess' house last night?" Mike asked

OMG, can he just leave me _alone_!? He has a girlfriend, why dosen't he ask her personal questions? "I was going out to dinner with Jake" I replied, walking to the school

First class was a drag, so was second and third, but the bell finally rang for lunch

We walked out of the room noisily when I saw a new girl, She was beautiful, short spiky dark hair, pixie like face and body, she was walking to the cafeteria

"Bella? What are you staring at?" Jessica asked annoyed, I think she asked me a question

"Oh, nothing Jess, sorry" I said, rubbing my forehead

"I said, Did Jacob like your outfit?" She asked, smileing widely

"Oh, yeah, He loved it!!" I assured her

We walked to our usual table and half of us (me included) went to get our lunch, the rest minded the tables

I got a Chicken Tikka roll and a smoothie and an apple, as usual, and sat down inbetween Jess and Angela

"So, does anyone want to go to the cinema's Friday?" Mike asked hopefully

"Sure!" Everyone said, except for me

"Bella? Do you want to go?" Mike said, putting on a puppy dog face that looked like a squirel getting choked by a hawk

"Emm, I might be able, I just need to check, I'll tell you guys tomorrow" I said taking a bite of my roll

Then I saw them

There was five of them, so perfect and inhumanly beautiful that I had to take my eyes off of them, but I couldn't

The Pixie like one was with them, then sitting beside her was a tall beautiful blonde male beside her, he looked like he was being eaten alive by his expression, the next person was a female, breath takingly beautiful, long blonde hair, her face was the face of the most beautiful Godess' better looking sister, The male beside her was very beautiful, he had muscles that looked like they were going to pop through his clothes, he had dark brown hair, then the male beside him was the most handsome of all, he had beautiful bronze hair and the most beautiful face I had ever seen on a male. All of their skin was as white as pure snow, much whiter than mine. They were all _perfect_

I gasped. Everyone looked at me, so it was probably loud

"What?" They all said at different times, but I didn't answer, I just kept staring at _them_. Everyone at my table must have followed where my eyes were because they all gasped too

"Who _are _they" Everyone whispered in synchronisation

"I... I don't know, I don't think anyone knows" I whispered, not taking my eyes off of them

The bronze beautiful male looked at us and smiled when he looked away. He didn't see me did he? Oh no!! I had my mouth hanging open!! _Fabulous!_

I saw a few girls talking to the males when they went to get lunch, but they said nothing, as if they didn't hear them. Well thats a bit rude!

"I wonder if we have any classes with him!?" Jess squeeled. Mike looked shocked, then angry

"Jess!!" He shouted at her

"Oh, come on Mike!! It's not like you don't like one of the girls!" She assured him and then went back to looking at them, "Looks like we're both being held down by relationships!" Jessica moaned to me in a whisper

I laughed, "Yep!" I said, getting up

I looked back at the table, they ate nothing! Nothing at all. Well thats odd

My next class is biology, I like Biology, it's just that some of the subjects are disturbing

I have biology with Mike and I sit by myself, I don't mind because I don't have trouble with the subject

When I walked into my class with Mike I sat in my regular seat. I took out my textbook and opened it on the page that we were doing

Then the Bronze haired boy walked in. Oh no! My table was the only table with a spare seat

"Hello, you must be Edward?" Said Mr Mirella

"Yes" Edward answered

"Ok, well you can sit there, beside Bella"

Edward swiftly walked to the table and put his book on the table

He put the seat at the very edge of the table, ho looked as if he was in pain. What was wrong with him?

I sniffed my hair, it smelled nice to me, strawberrys. I had a shower last night, so it wasn't my smell

How could he automatically not like me?

It felt like _forever_ until the class ended. As soon as the bell rang, Edward quickly got up from his seat and swiftly walked out the door before anyone had moved

God, why me?

My next class is PE, _great_.

I am terrible at PE, In every single sport I can hurt some one

I walked to PE with Mike, again. He babbled about of how hard todays lesson was, It was perfectly okay to understand to me

I got changed in the changing rooms and got myself a softball, everyone had to take one

I wondered what we were doing

"Dodge Ball!!" The coach shouted

If it was dodge ball, why does _everyone_ have one then?

"We are going to do a practice run first, everyone has their own dodge ball, and see's how many times they can hit a person, this is a warm-up!" She shouted again

This is going to be just perfect!!

Even though Its a softball, I'm pretty sure I can still hurt someone somehow

Guess what? I tripped the coach up, knocked Mike in the head and kicked Lauren Mallory in the shin, I didn't really mind about the last one but I did on the other two!

After PE I walked out to my truck, and the Cullens were right beside it, they were getting in the Silver Volvo.

Of course, I should have known that they owned it, but I didn't

Their car purred whilst mine scuttled and spluttered

When I came home I done my homework and then rang Charlie to see if he was coming to Billys for Dinner

"Hello?" Charlie answered

"Hey dad, I was just wondering if you're coming to Billys for dinner?" I said to charlie, twisting the phone cord around my finger

"Yeah, Bells, I am" He said

"Ok Dad, see you at Billys" I said

"Bye Bells" Charlie said, and then hung up

I went to my truck and headed to Jakes

When I got to Jakes house, I got out and Jake came over to me and grabbed me into a big bear hug

"Jake! C-an-t.. Bre-at-he" I gasped

"Oh, sorry Bells!" Jake said, putting me down

"It's ok, so, how was school?" I asked him, walking to his house

"Okay, I guess, Quil got into a fight... again, and of course me and Embry had to join in on it." Jake told me, laughing

"Oh My God! Jake did you get hurt!?" I asked, shocked

"Oh, c'mon Bells! I'm fine!" Jake reasurred me, rumbling with laughter

We walked into Jakes small, cosy home

There was pictures of him, Rebecah and Rachel everywhere. Ones from when they were babies and ones up to now

There was also a few pictures of his mam and ones of Billy too

Jacobs mam was very pretty, she looked like Rebecah and Rachel a lot, but She looked like Jacob too, they both had piercing green eyes

"So, anything interesting happen at school today?" Jacob asked me, smiling as he sat on his couch

"No, not really" I lied

"Bells, what happened?" Jake asked me, I should have known to just tell him! Now he'll think it ws a big deal

I sighed, "Nothing!! Just new people came to our school and they're... yeah, they're just new, Okay?" I said, frustrated

"Okay, okay Bells! No need to burst!" Jake said, with his hands up

"Sorry" I mumbled, "It's just... nothing" I sighed

The thing that was annoying me was of how mean he could be to me! He never talked to me before in his life!! And then he all of a sudden hates me, It's just extremely frustrating, but I didn't want to say anything to Jake

"So, what are we having?" I asked Jake

"Enchilada's, Chicken wings, Fries and Black Forest cake for Dessert" He said, "Mmmm" He mumbled, closing his eyes

I laughed at him

"Who's cooking it?" I asked, "You" I said doubtfully

He grinned, "No" He laughed, "Sue Clearwater is, her family is coming around" He said, yawning

"Oh, cool" I muttered

**Sooo, whadya think??**

**Please tell me!! I can't upload my next chapter until I get some more Reviews, that isn't too much to ask for, Is it?**

**Soo, thankies for people who have reviewed, you guys rock! :D**


	4. Edward

**Hey people!!**

**This is when --------------------------- (Update wen done))**

**Hope you like it!! And of course REVIEW!! Thank you!**

**BPOV**

Sue arrived with Harry, Leah and Seth ClearwaterHarry, Billy and Sue went into the Kitchen and started making dinner

Me and Jake went to his garage and were talking for around forty minutes, but then Seth came in, saying he was bored. Jake is Seths role model basically.

Every time Jake says something-No matter how important- He listens to him with shearing eyes

I really like Seth, he's a cool kid.

Charlie then came over and chatted in the living room

We ate the Enchilada's, Chicken wings, Fries and Black Forest cake very fast, I felt like I was about to burst

"Thanks a lot for the dinner" I said to Sue

Sue smiled at me, "Oh, It was no problem dear!" Sue said, cheerfully

I said bye to Jake, kissed him, and went home

Me and Charlie went in our seperate cars

When I got home, I went to my room straight away, not bothering to explain to Charlie why Im going so soon

I went to the bathroom to have a shower and wash my hair and then brushed my teeth

I wore my tattered old, oversized baseball t-shirt to bed, not wearing any bottoms because the top already hung to my knees

I went straight to sleep, my hair still wet, and had a dreamless sleep

I woke up, during the night, to see... a person, _Edward..._ In front of my bed, I put on my lamp, beside my bed, and he was gone

"I'm losing it" I mumbled, shaking my head, and then collapsing back on the bed

Then in the morning, Charlie woke me up

"Bella...Bella!" He shook me, "Bella! Wake up!" He said, getting frustrated

I groaned and whacked my forehead with my hand, "_What?_" I asked, annoyed

"I need to go to the hospital, might not be back until tonight, make yourself some dinner or order some, and you can bring a friend or something around, okay?" Charlie asked me, rubbing my arm that I whacked my forehead with

I hated the way Charlie acted as if I was twelve years old

"What? Why?-"

Charlie cut me off, "Something happened to Harry this morning"

"Oh, Okay..." I said quietly

"Bye sweetheart" Charlie said, walking out my door

"Bye" I muttered

I sleepily got up and stalked to my wardrobe, I wore my Dark jeans, low cut to the heel, my blue t-shirt, and my pink and grey jumper over my t-shirt, I wore my dark blue pumps that Jess got me for my Birthday, I still haven't wore them, I guess she'll be glad to see them on me today

I walked down the stairs, and made myself some Coco pops

I drove to school, thinking about Edward and hoping there was a Volvo in the parking lot today. I looked around the car park, and there was no Volvo. There was a nice car though, a red convertible, must only be bought a few weeks ago

My classes went through a blur by spanish, I was thinking about _him._ Edward. Cullen.

Why did he hate me? Last night, while I was in the shower, I was thinking of cornering him today, to ask him what his problem was. I guess that's not happening today...

The bell rang for lunch and everyone piled out

Jessica babbled about prom, of which I was not going, I simply refused to go when she asked if I needed help finding a dress

She rolled her eyes and turned to Lauren, she was probably tired of me 'not doing fun stuff' as she put it

I ignored her and turned to Angela who said she has home-ec with Alice, Edwards sister

"Ange?" I said to her whilst we were queuing in the cafeteria

"Yeah Bella?" Angela said, picking up a crossaint

"You know that girl Alice? The new girl?" I said, putting it lightly, as if it didn't matter

"You mean the one from my home-ec?" She asked, looking at me now

"Yeah..." I said, biting my lip

"What about her?" She asked, taking her tray away

"Well, was she in today?" I asked

Angela put one of her eyebrows up, "Yeah... Why?" She asked confused of why I asked about such a question

Well I basically asked about it because I wanted to know if any of the Cullens are in, if not him

I don't know why I care so much, he should be the least of my worries, he doesn't like me, so I should just face it, It doesn't matter anyway

"No reason" I lied, sighing

This guy that suddenly popped up in my life is ruling my mind now! Why can't I just forget about him!?

I really can't answer that question to myself right now, I just need to know...

But... maybe he left Forks...

Maybe he left because of _me_

What other explanation is there?

All the rest of them are there

Why is this happening to me?

I came back to reality, to seeing Mike dancing like a stripper

I asked Jess why and she told me that whilst I had blanked out, everyone had been playing dares

I blinked and laughed so hard my heart hurt, watching Mike do this in front of everyone was priceless

Then Mr. Cornelly walked in and Mike was now swinging his trousers around the room, his shirt already on Erics face

Mr. Cornelly then walked up to the innocent Mike who had no clue he was there and tapped him on the shoulder

I was on the bridge of falling on the table and dieing from laughter

Mike turned his head around, grinning and said "You want some of Mike?", until he saw of who he was talking to

Mike nearly cried, I swear I could see a little bit of tears welling up

"S..I..R!! Ohmyfrickenbloodywhamajamasgod I am so sorry!" **(A.N. Translation: Oh my fricken bloody whama jamas god I am so sorry!)**

Mike started using random hand signals around with his mouth hanging open. Nice.

The rest of the day went past normally.

I said bye to everyone and went to my car. I walked over and saw the Cullens going into the Convertible. All of them, except for Edward. Greatness.

When I got home I went to my room, done my homework, rang Jess and Ange and asked if they wanted to come around

I decided we could watch a movie and order chinese

We watched _Twilight _**(A.N. Awesomeeness or what? I just put that in because, the story **_**I'm **_**doing has nothing to do with the start or ending of Twilight, well maybe the ending... still haven't decided...) **It was a pretty good movie, It's about vampires from Forks, a girl falls for a Vampire, blah de blah a pretty cool ending and End.

We ordered chinese, stuffed our faces and they went home

Pretty much a random day

***************************************Three days later***************************************

It has been four days since I saw Edward Cullen, and so my only explanation is that he has left or he has come down with a disease

It's Friday, so I am going to see if he is in today, and if not, I shall just have to forget about him

When I got to school, the Volvo was there!

I gasped when I got out and saw Edward walking into the school

"Hey Bella, so you still haven't told me if you were coming tonight..." Mike said, coming over to me

I looked over him to see Edward looking back at me, I blushed and automatically looked to the ground

"Emm... Yeah, I'm going" I said, still looking at the ground, not wanting anyone to see my cherry red face

Mikes face lit up when I said that, and he shouted, "Wow, that's great Bella! We'll talk about it at lunch!" As he ran off into the school

I had two options

I might just... ignore Edward for the day and hope he'll leave me alone

Talk to him today, and find out what's up with him

I like number one, but what's best for my confidence...Number two... I hate being right sometimes

I felt happy that he was in, too happy. I walked around day dreaming about him. When it was time for biology, I ran to the room and sat down, he was not here yet, but he _will _be. I sat, and waited for what seemed to be an eternity, and then he waltzed right in. I smiled openly, forgetting he was looking.

"Hello, I'm sorry, I believe I haven't yet introduced myself, I'm Edward Cullen, and you are Bella, right?" He asked me with immpecible grammer.

I just stared, "Hello?" He asked again

"Oh, yes, It's just... you called me Bella." I stuttered

"That's your name, is it not?"

"No, it _is, _it's just that... no one called me Bella, they called me Isabella" I said stupidly, falling over my words

"Oh..." And our conversation ended

He didn't stay far away from me this time, he stayed very close. I liked it. A lot. Too much.

When class was over, he stopped by me putting my books away, "You know, you _should_ stay away from me Bella." He said, and walked away, just like that.

My head was spinning, I was head over heels for him, how was I supposed to stay away. _No Bella! You love Jake! _No! I... I don't know who to love!! _Bella! Stop it! _I can't!! I kept fighting with myself until I got home.


End file.
